Monster High and Kitsune
by Dark Naruto Senju
Summary: It's been a week since Frankie's first week at Monster High. But nothing would prepare her for the new exchange student from Shibooya, Japan. Naruto/harem


It was just another day at Monster High which is the beast place on Earth for monster teens of all shapes and sizes.

A vampire ghoul with pale, pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Shewas looking at her I-coffin with a picture of her and a young kitsune boy with bright spiky yellow hair with a silver streak tips with two fox ears pointing out from the top, as two red bangs framed either of his face that covered three dark whisker marks on each cheek and reddish-orange fur wearing a black shirt with a red swirl on the front wearing black shorts and black shoes whom was smiling with younger a Draculaura.

A tall and physically fit, werewolf with a piercing in his left ear, with long sideburns and golden eyes.

"Babe, who is that?" Clawd asked looking at the picture.

"He's an old friend." Draculaura said turning off I-coffin.

"An old friend?" Clawd asked.

"Yeah, like an older brother." Draculaura said. "He was kind and caring even a little protective of me."

"Really?" Clawd asked not liking how protective the kitchen was.

"Of course, I was one of the few monsters that became his first friends." Draculaura said looking at Clawd. "Your not jealous of him are you?"

"Me? Jealous? No. Of course not." Clawd said with a smile.

"Okay. I'll see you after School than?" Draculaura said.

"Yeah." Clawd said in low tone.

Draculaura smiled and hugged before running of towards her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Walking out of an airport was a tall, well-built, kitsune teen.

He has bright spiky yellow hair with a silver streak tips with two fox ears pointing out from the top, as two red bangs framed either of his face that covered three dark whisker marks on each cheek and reddish-orange fur. He wore dark sun glasses covering his bright blue slitted eyes with two elongated canines lightly sticking out under of his up lip and long sharp retractable claws.

He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the front under a black leather sleeveless hooded vest that was open, with red leather gloves cover his hands, pitch black leather jeans that had a black leather belt with three rows of sliver pyramid studs and dark brown leather boots.

Standing next to him was two kitsunes. The first was a slender, but feminine build, woman with ong red hair, with reddish-orange fur, and red eyes. She wore a long black and red dress that contains many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves;over her shoulders she wears a matching, also multiple layered, ruffled shawl, with a similar piece being worn on her waist over the bottom portion of her dress with long black stockings underneath and black Mary Jane's.

The last was a tall, slim man with short dark blonde hair with two silver bangs that framed either side of his face with sun gold fur and blue slitted eyes that were covered by sunglasses. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with an upturned collar, underneath an opened black jacket, long with blue jeans held up by a brown belt with a unique, layered buckle, and black shoes.

The family of three grabbed their lunged and walked out of the airport. A limousine was waiting for them. They entered the vehicle. Once in the chauffeur closed the door as the limo drove off.

* * *

Back at School

* * *

Draculaura was sitting at lunch with her ghouls friends; Clawdeen, Ghoulia, Lagoona, and Cleo and Frankie. Draculaura was looking at her I-coffin of a photo of the same kitsune only he was curled up sleeping next to Draculaura on a floor with her using him as a pillow as three fluffy fox tails covered her like blankets as she smiled rubbing her thumb over the kitsune's cheek.

"What are you looking at Draculaura?" Frankie asked.

"Sorry, I'm looking at some photos that my dad had gotten from an old friend when we were younger." Draculaura said showing them the photo.

"Wow, he's sure is cute." Clawdeen said looking at the photo.

A ghost, having ghostly pale — almost stark white skin that fades to transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet, with her being face somewhat gaunt. She has srtaight violet hair, with rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish purple highlights and bright icy blue eyes, with dark blue pupils and pale lilac sclera with purple lips.

She was wearing a gothic black and purple dress, with three chains, hanging from one side of her torso to the other, imitating a bodice-style look. She also wears a mesh skirt, with a chain running along the top andtranslucent purple shoes having chains wrapped around them, ending in metal balls, which serve as the heels.

"Hey ghouls I just got the scoop of a new hot manster coming to Monster High." Spectra said.

"What?" The ghouls yelled.

"No way," Clawdeen said.

"Your joking," Cleo said.

"Uhhg." Ghoilia moaned.

"So, who is it?" Frankie asked as the creepateria doors open as a kitsune walked in. Draculaura looked at the kitsune.

"Naruto?!" Draculaura said before fainting.

"Draculaura!?"

"Imoto!?"

Clawd and Naruto ran towards the girl with the kitsune reaching her first before she fell over. Shocking several monsters at his speed with Draculaura open her eyes. "I swear I saw..." she looked up to see Naruto.

"Hey, imoto-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Aniki-kun." Draculaura said hugging Naruto as he help her get her balance.

Clawd and Naruto stood looking at each other as every monster felt the tension in air between the two mansters. Draculaura looked between the two.

"Naruto meet my boofriend, Clawd Wolf. Claws meet my big brother Naruto Namikaze." Draculaura introduced the two boys to each other happily.

Naruto looked at Draculaura and shook his head with a smile and held out a gloved hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same two you." Clawd said shaking it.

Draculaura sat down between Clawd and Naruto at the table with her ghouls.

"Ghouls, like you to meet Naruto, Naruto meet the ghouls." Draculaura said.

"So, mate what brings you to Monster High?" Lagoona said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Draculaura asked.

"Well, a few things and I just wanted to see what Monster High looked like before I start next Monday." Naruto said as he patted her head with his fox tail only for Draculaura to try to swat it way only to end being tickled by two more fox tails.

"No fair," Draculaura said laughing.

"Aw, that's half the fun." Naruto said with a smile.

Clawd looked at Draculaura and Naruto as the two looked like the perfect couple.

"So, did you two ever date?" Cleo asked.

"Nope, sure I had a crush on Draculaura at first but like all crushes are I got my heart crushed, besides I think Draculaura as my Imoto." Naruto said tickling her side.

"Imoto?" Frankie asked.

"Little Sister." Draculaura said.

"But isn't she older than you in years?" Clawdeen asked.

"Actually He's older than me by a hundred years." Draculaura said.

"What?" the ghouls looked at the two.

"Yeah, just like vampires, and some immortal monsters. Kitsunes age very slowly." Naruto said.

"What is a kitsune?" Frankie asked.

"Well, there are two common classifications of kitsune. The Zenko, literally means good foxes, are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the god Inari; they are sometimes simply called Inari foxes. On the other hand, the Yako, literally meaning field foxes, also called Nogitsune tend to be mischievous or even malicious." Draculaura said.

"But those are two kinds there actually fourteen, but they more or less belong to one of the two." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what which one do you belong to?" Lagoons asked.

"I really don't know. You see my dad is Normie whom was blessed by Inari when he married my mom in secret since my grandparents died when my mom was just a few months old and there hardy any records of the Uzumaki clan other than being of both Zenko and Yako blood which could be of royal blood or not." Naruto said.

"Like a prince?" Cleo asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I have three cousins that could be heirs but like I said records were destroyed and the only way to know is the red lady as she hold chains made by the Uzumakis."

"Did you say the Red Lady?" Spectra asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Spectra shook her head. "Just that she was a spirit that caused fear through haunting of others before she was chained and sealed way."

Everyone at the table looked at her.

"How did you know that?"

"Every ghost knows it sinces punishment scares every ghost for the fear of being chained and sealed way somewhere and never to leave it." Spectra said.

"That and chains will be fused into you for all eternity." Naruto said.

"What?" Spectra said.

"Every wrong and evil deed the ghost does will cause more and chains to appear even if they managed to free themselves from them they'll only make more," Naruto said. "A half life."

"A cursed life." Spectra said.

The bell rang as the monsters went to their next class as Naruto walked out of the school as a limo was waiting for him. He got inside as his I coffin rang. He picked it up as his parents appeared on the screen.

"So?"

"I might found the ghouls that might have the answers to our family lineage." Naruto said.

"Good, and what about Draculaura?" Minato asked.

"Still naive as ever." Naruto said. "She's dating a werewolf better than that vampire Valentine."

"So, about this ghoul that has info on our lineage?" Kushina asked.

"Spectra Vondergeist, she's the ghost that we want." Naruto said.

"Do what you need to do." Kushina said. "Failure isn't an option."

"Of course." Naruto said.

The limo drove off as Naruto hung up.

[TBC]


End file.
